All You Need is Love
by Hermione Burkhardt
Summary: Hiccup plans ask Astrid to be his girl, but planning with something big and special. Wil Hiccup have the best day of his life and get the girl he always loved ?


_**Author's note: Okay, guys, this is my first english fanfic. I know my english sucks, but as my first fanfic on that language and I always want to write something special about HTTYD and of course, my favorite OTP (Hiccstrid 3 ), so... here we go and I hope you guys enjoyed my fic, okay ? You guys can hear the song of the fic during or after(I think durring is more perfect, because you imagine everything ! )**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or the song All You Need is Love. They belong to their owners and I doing this just for fun._

 **Special Day**

Hiccup's POV

Today it is a special day here in Berk. It's the day when I will finally ask Astrid to be my girl. Nothing wrong can be happen today, Drago, Alvin, Dagur, nothing. This comes to my mind a few weeks ago, when Astrid wants to ask me something and I don't listen her. If it was for dating with me ? I thinking about this for weeks and BOOM ! I had this idea! I just need to know if someone will help me too.

-Hey guys guys! Guys!-I scream, running to the academy. Everyone was training with their dragons today, except for Snotlout. But... he always doesn't do nothing I said for everyone do !-GUYS! ATTENTION HERE!-Now they stop what they doing to listen me. Great.-People, as you know, today it would be a big day. Some weeks ago, Astrid ask me something, but I don't listen her. I think it was for me dating with her. So... I want to ask her to be my girl today! Please guys, help me!

I said all of this very fast, because I was nervous and afraid if Astrid comes in, because if she did this, will break everything I want to do for her. Imediately, the guys start to laugh. I roll my eyes. _Great friends I have,_ I thought, sarcastically.-Guys, this is serious! Everyone know how much I love Astrid, right?-I ask

-Oh yeah man, everyone can see in your face.-Snotlout says, ironic.

Stay calm, Hiccup. Today is THE day, remember?-Thank you, Snotlout!-I scream. And I say again:-So... can I count with you guys or not? And remember: Astrid can't knew about nothing, okay ?-For my surprise, everyone start to screaming ''YES!'' and I said:-Alright guys, Astrid is coming!-I said and imediately everyone is doing again what they're doing.

-Hey guys, what's up?-Astrid says, when she's coming to the academy and giving a kiss at my cheek. Oh, I love how this girl loves me so much!

-Nothing Astrid, just seeing Hiccup being blushing again while he's talking about you!-This time, Tuff kicks Snotlout on his ass and I really try not to laugh watching this.-We're training, as usual...-Snotlout says again, rolling his eyes. Oh shit, Astrid knows about everything. Damn it !

-Really girl, it was nothing!See you later !-I said to Astrid, kissing her cheek back and going out of the academy. I need to start what I will doing tonight for Astrid.

(Later...)

Astrid's POV

Today was a really weird day. When I came into the academy, everyone imediately stop what they're doing, even Hiccup, like they're hidding somethin... Oh, if is this, I will descover what Hiccup is doing ! When I come home and goes to my bedroom, I found a letter, which is saying :''Go outside. NOW !'' I smiled when I said because I knew it was Hiccup who wrote this. OMG, is really Hiccup will doing what I think he will doing?

So, when I goes out of home, I saw the boys of the team with a rose on their hands and one by one, even Snotlout(urgh!) and they start to give the rose to me, while I was start to walk, with a smile one my face. Hiccup, what the hell are you planning ?!

 _ **Love, love, love**_

 _ **Love, love, love**_

 _ **Love, love, love**_

 _ **There's nothing you can do that can't be done**_

 _ **Nothing you can sing that can't be sung**_

 _ **Nothing you can say, but you can learn how the play the game**_

 _ **It's easy**_

Next, I saw where I was. I was at the place when I met Toothless for the first time and I flight with Hiccup. Oh, I never forget ths!, I thought, smiling. At this place, now I saw the adults of Berk: Stoic, Valka, everyone! It was really fun see this, because with everthing happened, I never feel so connected with everyone as right now! Like, I was someone who deserves to be loved for everyone. But what I want is see the boy I really love. Where is he? At this time, some roses petals starts to fall. Oh my god, this was so romantic! Oh, Hiccup!

 _ **There's nothing you can make that can't be made**_

 _ **No one you can save that can't be saved**_

 _ **Nothing you can do, but you can learn how to be you in time**_

 _ **It's easy**_

 _ **All you need is love**_

 _ **All you need is love**_

 _ **All you need is love, love**_

 _ **Love is all you need**_

 _ **Love, love, love**_

 _ **Love, love, love**_

 _ **Love, love, love**_

Now I was at the place when Hiccup and I are almost freezing. Oh, I remember that day. Hiccup says to me to not go back for him, but I just cant leave behind! And at the end, we are really froze, but our dragons saving us! That was really a surprise! And at this place, I saw more people, even Heather! Heather and I were friends now, it was really good see her again! Like the other places, more roses petals starts to fall. Who knews Hiccup would be so romantic like this?

 _ **All you need is love**_

 _ **All you need is love**_

 _ **All you need is love, love**_

 _ **Love is all you need**_

 _ **There's nothing you can know that isn't known**_

 _ **Nothing you can see that isn't shown**_

 _ **Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be**_

 _ **It's easy**_

No way! Is Hiccup really proposes to me and finally say something about the question I ask a few weeks ago ?! Now I really start to being nervous and anxious. I came to Stormfly, because it's really late and I really want to see Hiccup and say ''yes'' to him! At my way, more people start to giving me more roses. The next place we all go it was when Hiccup and I talked a few years ago. Who knew Hiccup would be so good at makes impressions? I thought, laughing.

 _ **All you need is love**_

 _ **All you need is love**_

 _ **All you need is love, love**_

 _ **Love is all you need**_

 _ **All you need is love**_

 _ **All you need is love**_

 _ **All you need is love, love**_

 _ **Love is all you need**_

 _ **Love is all you need**_

 _ **Love is all you need**_

 _ **Love is all you need**_

 _ **Love is all you need**_

 _ **Love is all you need**_

 _ **(She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah!)**_

When I come back to the academy, I saw the place really changed! I saw roses...everywhere, a heart beautifull making at the wall and Hiccup kneeling , and saying ''love is all you need'' . Oh my gosh! I really try not to cry right now. This is the most romantic thing someone did to me! I was at all the places I was with Hiccup before. Everyone starts to applause, but Hiccup start to say something:

Hiccup's POV

I really think everything was perfect! It was wonderful seeing how Astrid was surprised and happy with everything I did for her ! Okay Hiccup, now is the time. Do it!

\- We met right here. We was at a dragon class and this girl almost kills me. I imediately know how this girl was, strong outside and inside. After, I took this girl's hand and we had our time, flighting with Toothless.-She smiles, remembering everything. I smiling to her and I continue:-In some way,my soul says to me something I never realized before and now I see: our hands are totally make for each other. Fearless and forever. Which is like I remember you from something. It's like we fall always for each other. Over and over. All of eternity. And I feel so lucky, because what I always want to do is spending all my time loving you. So...-I breathe a little and kneeling before Astrid and she is like trying not to cry. I smile and take something from my pack.-Astrid Hofferson. My best friend and my one true love. Will you be my girl?-I make what I want to do. Oh my Thor, I did what I want to do ! Please Astrid, say yes!

Astrid's POV

Oh. My. Thor. I really listen this? I never, I repeat, never imagine Hiccup say all of everything he says right now and ask me to be his girl! I need to say I am so happy as I never have before? Now I am oficially Hiccup's girlfriend! Wow Hiccup, who knew you would be so romantic?-Yes. Yes. YES!-I say, crying happy, after Hiccup putting the ring at one of my hand's finger with a big smile and kisses me passionate and romantically. Everyone start to applause again, even Snotlout and I saw Tuff saying to him:''Pay me!''. Everyone goes out and in the room just was me and Hiccup.

-So... where we going now, my man and the future chief of Berk?-I ask Hiccup, giving him a little kiss.

He smiles and answered me:-What do you think about flighting with my dragon, milady? Do you trust me?-Hiccup asks, holding my hand. It is perfect. I nooded with my head and imediately me, Hiccup and Toothless are at the dark sky. It's a shame we need to go back to Berk to soon, but now what I just want is a moment with..now...my man and my future husband.

END.

 _ **Author's note: So... here it is, guys! I know, the fic sucks, my english sucks and I try my best. So, comment, let me know what you think about my(terrible) fic. See ya :)**_


End file.
